


Collapsed (Jumin x MC)

by Nyooom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Business Trip, F/M, Hospitalization, Injury, Kinda happy?, Married Couple, sort of happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyooom/pseuds/Nyooom
Summary: *Written by request of @bat-yo-us on my Tumblr*MC, an EMR, gets seriously injured while responding to a collapsed building while Jumin is on a business trip right after they got into a big argument the same morning.





	Collapsed (Jumin x MC)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by request on my writing blog on Tumblr, @ellygoesnyooom. The idea is not mine, and I take no credit in the prompt/storyline.   
> Anywho, I hope you are ready for some angst

**MC**

“Jumin, this is your third business trip this month. Don’t you think you could, perhaps, postpone it so you can spend this weekend with me instead of at work?” You frowned at Jumin, watching as he went through his closet, examining his suits. A suitcase sat open on the unmade bed beside you, waiting for clothing to fill it. 

Jumin’s clothing.

You had barely woken up when he dropped the news on you. He had to travel to visit a small company C&R was looking into buying out. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if this wasn’t the third trip he was going on in the month. 

It wouldn’t have bothered you if tomorrow wasn’t your anniversary.

“MC, you know that I would stay if I could.” Jumin turned to face you, a suit in his hands. He walked over, placing it carefully in the suitcase before sitting down next to you. You flinched away when he attempted to pull you into a hug. He frowned but didn’t push the hug on you. “I know it’s our anniversary tomorrow. I promise I will take the next week off to spend with you-”

“Next week isn’t our anniversary, Jumin! It’s tomorrow! I had planned on staying home to spend it with you, but now you will be overseas tomorrow instead!”

“Thank you for that, but I can’t get out of this. I’ve been attempting to meet with this company for months, and they have finally agreed to talk about being bought out, but only tomorrow. I tried to negotiate the date, but they were adamant on tomorrow.”

You were fuming. “Are you seriously choosing work over me? I thought we were over this!” A muscle in Jumin’s jaw flexed. He was getting angry, something that rarely happened.

“I told you, I have no say in this. Please stop trying to pin me between you and work-”

“It’s not a hard choice! Call off the trip!”

“I can’t-” You opened your mouth to snap at him when your phone began to ring. You ignored it.

“Yes, you can. You can call up Jaehee and tell her to cancel the trip.” Jumin rubbed his temples between his forefingers. When he spoke, it was low.

“I told you, this is something I have been working on for months. I can’t postpone it.”

When you tried to speak again, your phone went off on the nightstand again. With an exasperated groan, you snatched the phone off the charger and answered without looking.

“What?”

“Gee, MC, hello to you too.” Shame immediately filled you as you realized whom you had snapped at. It was your boss.

“Oh, sorry! What’s up?” Jumin stood from the bed and returned to his closet, selecting clothing to bring with him. You glowered at his back as you listened to your boss.

“I’m sorry to call you so early, but there was a building collapse overnight and we are short staffed. There are more injured than expected. Would you mind coming in?”

A building collapse? You hadn’t been awake for long, so you haven’t had the chance to check the news, but from the tone of your boss’s voice, it seemed to be bad. You’d responded to one or two in the past, but they aren’t very common around your area. 

“Of course. I will be there as soon as possible. Text me the location.”

“Thank you, MC. You’re a lifesaver.” The line clicked off, and you immediately jumped into action, going to your closet to find your uniform.

“MC? What’s going on?” You looked over at Jumin, who had his clothing in his hand. You had almost forgotten your argument with him.

Almost.

When you responded, there was a bite to your tone. “I’m going to work.” You took your shirt off and replaced it with your work shirt, uncaring that Jumin was watching. He spoke as you were changing into your bottoms.

“And you’re upset with me for going to work?”  
An exasperated sigh ripped past your lips before you could stop it. “Well, you are leaving anyways, so what’s the big deal?” You buttoned up your pants and went back to the bed to grab your phone and check the location. It wasn’t far. 

“How will you be getting there?”  
“I can drive. I have a car, remember?” You pushed your phone in your pocket and began to leave the room when Jumin grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him. “Let me go, Jumin.” You pulled out of his grasp easily, taking a step back. He gazed back at you, his eyes unreadable to you. You thought you saw a flash of something that looked like regret in his eyes, but it disappeared before you could know for sure. 

He said nothing, so you spoke up.  “I will see you tomorrow.” Without letting him speak, you stormed out of the room, leaving Jumin alone in the room with his thoughts and awaiting suitcase.

 

You arrived at the site of the collapse and let out a low whistle. The apartment complex had been about 5 stories, and fairly new. Now, it was reduced to a pile of rubble and dust. The collapse was a shock to everyone, yourself included. But, there was no time to take in the sight.

You had a job to do.

You exited your car and walked up to the police tape, ducking underneath it. A police officer started to call out to you, but after noticing your uniform, he quickly let you pass.

“MC!” One of your coworkers jogged up to you. He most likely had been on the site for a while, as his uniform was dirty and sweat made his brow glisten. “Thank goodness you’re here.” He proceeded to fill you in on the job and it’s difficulty. Once he finished, you got your gear, took a deep breath, and headed off to save the lives you could.

 

**JUMIN**

Jumin boarded the plane in a sour mood.

He hated fighting with you, especially before he left on a trip, and today was no exception. You had stormed out before he could pull you back and try to calm you down. It most likely would have been pointless, as you were fuming when you left.

“Are you alright, Mr. Han?” Jumin turned at the voice of Jaehee from beside him. She was looking at him from over the top of her glasses. There were papers scattered across both her lap and the table in front of them.

Typically, he wouldn’t bring her along, but this was an exception, as it came about so suddenly that they hadn’t had time to prepare. So, he brought Jaehee along to prepare his notes.

“I’m fine.” He turned away, eyes scanning the landscape below. Or, lack thereof. Everything below them was blue. 

“... If you insist.” Jaehee fell silent, most likely going back to reviewing the papers and organizing notes. Jumin, in turn, returned to his thoughts of you.

He hated the way things were left between the two of you earlier, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize in the moment. You had also added fuel to the fire with the way you handled this. Of course, you had right to be upset, but to blow up at him? 

…Maybe he deserved it.

Jumin let out another heavy sigh and pressed his temple to the window, shutting his eyes. It was early, but he was already in the mood for a glass of wine.

Thinking about the way you parted ways left a pit in his stomach. You had gone to work, too. But, your job is much more dangerous than his as an Emergency Medical Response team member. He wasn’t sure where you were going off to, but it could be potentially dangerous. 

“Assistant Kang.” The woman beside him straightened up at the mention of her name and turned to face Jumin.

“Yes, Mr. Han?”

“Have you heard anything about an emergency on the news recently?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Emergency? I’m not sure I follow.”

“A car crash, accident, building fire?” 

Her eyes lit up after he provided examples.“Ah, I believe an apartment complex collapsed last night. I heard someone talking about it before we boarded. Why? Is something the matter?”

A building collapse. A lump formed in his throat but he swallowed it down, maintaining a cool expression. “No, nothing is wrong. Thank you.”

That had to have been why you were leaving. You never told him where you were going, but it was the most logical place you would be responding to. 

You would be okay, you were always careful and smart about your actions while on duty.

“You will be fine,” he muttered to himself, his fingers toying with his wedding band as he gazed down at the endless sea of blue beneath him, thousands of feet below. “You will be fine.”

 

**MC**

There was no doubt about the difficulty of your work. You had been there for about three hours and yet there were still people within being pulled out or emerging on their own. The sun had just been peeking between the buildings around the collapse when you got to work. Now, it beat down on you and everyone else there, making your clothing and hair stick to your skin like glue. Despite this, you worked tirelessly, stabilizing the people who needed it and moving them to safety.

The work was stressful, but you didn’t mind. Every life you saved made you feel amazing. You had an impact on them, and potentially saved them.

Your current patient, a woman in her mid-thirties, couldn’t stop coughing due to the dust and debris in the air. You tried to talk to her, but every time she spoke, an awful hacking cough erupted from deep within her chest, eliminating the chance to speak.

“Do you hurt anywhere? Point to the area if you do.” The woman nodded, but instead of pointing to where, she pointed towards the building. The woman wheezed, but you thought you heard her say something. “What did you say, ma’am?” She pointed again, eyes wide.

“Yuri!” Her voice was raspy, but you had heard it. A name. “Yu-” she couldn’t finish because of another coughing fit ripping through her, shaking her frame from the force. You turned in the direction she was pointing in and gasped.

A young girl was emerging from the rubble. She couldn’t have been older than 10 or 11 years old, her mousy brown hair messy and her pink and blue pajama set tattered and dirty. She was bleeding from her forehead and her left arm hung limply at her side, but she was alive. When she saw the woman beside you, she gasped out and started to hurry over the rubble, stumbling in her haste. 

“Stay there!” You called out, but she didn’t hear, continuing forwards. You quickly turned to the woman beside you. “Will you be okay?” The woman nodded frantically, pointing to the girl. With that, you headed over to the girl.

You were almost to her when she stumbled and fell into a wall that was partially standing. It was wobbly and unstable. Your heart was in your throat as you watched her stand, using the wall to push herself, causing the wall to wobble and tip. You let out a cry and rushed forwards without thinking or caring about your own safety. You stumbled, twisting your ankle, but kept pushing forwards while yelling, “Move! Move!” to the girl, who had noticed the wall tipping towards her and froze in panic. 

You reached her just in time, grabbing her and starting to make your way back. But it wasn’t of any use. When you looked up, the wall was upon you, so you did the only thing you could think of.

You shoved the girl to the ground and collapsed on top of her, shielding her body with yours as the wall crashed down on you.

  
  


Everything hurt.

When you finally came to, you found yourself in a bed, your head propped up on a pillow. The blankets felt relatively soft, though had a bit of scratchiness to it. The bed itself wasn’t half bad, either. Definitely not as comfortable as the bed you were used to, but it wasn’t terrible.

From the mechanical beeping noises surrounding you and the feel of the nasal cannula feeding you oxygen through your nose, you figured out you were in the hospital.

You couldn’t remember why you were there, what happened, or why you were in so much pain. Everything leading up until the moment you woke up felt hazy, unreachable. Perhaps from the drugs, maybe you had a bad knock to the head.

You finally pried your eyes open to take in the room. It was blurry, but you could just barely make out some details. The lights had been dimmed, which you were thankful for so you could see without feeling like your retinas were being burned. The room itself was fairly small. Machines were everywhere, their beeping, whirring, and humming filling the room with their mechanical music. There were a few chairs scattered throughout the room, a tv in the left corner of the room, and a window seemed to be placed to your right, though you couldn’t see any sunlight coming through. 

A clock on the wall next to the door appeared to read 2:34. You weren’t sure if it was AM or PM, but from the lack of sunlight filtering through the window, you assumed it was 2:34 in the morning. 

How long had you been out?

You attempted to sit up in the bed, but found you couldn’t get your legs to cooperate and push you up. Actually, you couldn’t get them to move at all. Nor could you feel them.

Were they even there?

Biting your lip, you forced your arm to lift the sheet covering your body and peered underneath. There they were, both lying straight out on the bed. One ankle was wrapped in a bandage, as if you had sprained it. You tried to move them, scrunching your face up and grunting with the effort of trying to even wiggle a toe. 

Nothing.

Just then, a light knock sounded in the doorway, and a head popped in. “Oh!” The woman - a nurse - gasped, opening the door completely and rushing to your bedside. “How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?” The woman asked, busying herself with checking the IVs and monitors connected to you. It was only then that you realized just how much tubing and wiring was connected to you. 

You tried to speak and tell her yes, it hurt badly, but a low croak only came out. She cocked her head patiently. Determined to speak, you cleared your throat. Better.

“Yes, I hurt.” 

“Okay, let me get you some more pain meds, we’ll make you feel better, okay? I’ll have the doctor come in and fill you in on what happened.” You closed your eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted as the nurse busied herself with adding more meds to your IV and checking your vitals. You could immediately feel whatever drug she gave you hit your bloodstream. You quickly felt fuzzy and warm. The pain was still there, but you felt better. The easing of pain in your body seemed to emphasize your exhaustion.

Once she left, you let yourself drift. Your whole body felt heavy. You were so tired.

When the door opened again, you forced your eyes to open, too. A tall, dark haired man walked into the room, a clipboard in his hands and a stethoscope around his neck. “Mrs. Han? My name is Dr. Myung Tae Il. I’m the attending physician tonight.” The man looked down at his clipboard and hummed. “Do you recall what happened, Mrs. Han?”

You shook your head, your eyes rolling as you struggled to keep your eyes open and focus on his face. You quickly gave up, letting them slide shut. Dr. Myung hummed.

. “I see you are tired, so I will let you rest right after I ask one question.” You pried your eyes open once again. The doctor was blurry in your vision. “Do you have any family we can contact to let them know of your situation?”

Your hazy mind brought up an image of Jumin, and along with it a weak burst of anger. Why anger, you didn’t know, but you couldn’t fuel it long enough for it to last. “My husband… Jumin Han.” You couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore

Darkness engulfed you once more.

 

**JUMIN**

Jumin growled under his breath as the phone call went to voicemail once again. He pulled the phone from his ear, pressed call again, pressed the phone to his ear, and began pacing his room again.

Why wouldn’t you answer his phone call? Whenever he was on a trip, he would call at night to talk to you and make you feel comfortable alone in the penthouse. It was late, very late, yet you hadn’t answered. Did you fall asleep early? Or…

Did something happen to you at work?  
He shook his head vigorously, banishing the thought from his head. Of course you were okay. You were fine. You just fell asleep early, of course. You tended to do that after working all day, this wasn’t unusual.

When the call went to voicemail again, he hung up and just sent a quick good night text to you.

He knew he should sleep. It was late, and he important meetings to attend in the morning before he could go home. But, whenever he laid down, he couldn’t fall asleep.

The bed felt empty without you in it.

Eventually, he resorted to turning the TV on. He rarely watched TV, but he decided to make an exception. An early broadcast of the news was on.

The local airing was in a language he was unfamiliar with, but he quickly was able to turn subtitles on. He laid on top of the covers, head propped up on his hand as he watched them talk about politics, local stories, and other miscellaneous topics that were positively boring to watch. He was about ready to switch channels when the next story caught his eye.

It was about a building collapse in Korea. If it was in the news for a whole different country, the collapse must have been bad. His heart leapt into his throat as he watched.

“The building collapsed early yesterday morning. Two people were pronounced dead on the scene, while 24 others were taken to the local hospital with varying degrees of injury. One EMR was taken to the hospital as well, there is no word on their condition. Local police are investigating whether or not this was an architectural related collapse or if there were other factors involved.”

And just like that, Jumin’s heart plummeted. You were an EMR. You weren’t responding to his messages or calls.

Could this be why?

If this were anybody else, he would have Jaehee call the local hospital to see. But, she was most likely asleep, and either way, this was his wife. He immediately searched for the hospital number and called.

He was up and pacing the whole time he was on the phone. It took a while to get to the correct line, but he eventually got through. “I am looking for my wife, MC Han. Has she been admitted within the past 12 or so hours?”

“Let me check, please hold.” He cursed as the crackly music filled his ears again. It felt like ages, but only a few minutes had passed when he was reconnected. “Mr. Han?”

“Speaking.”

“Your wife was admitted to ICU earlier this evening.”

And just like that, Jumin’s heart shattered.

“Sir? Are you still there?” Jumin didn’t respond, couldn’t respond. He had to process this. MC, injured, in the hospital. “Sir?”

“Yes, I am here. Is she okay? How bad are her injuries?”

“I have to apologize, sir. I cannot reveal that information over the phone. All I can say is that she is in good hands. Visiting hours start at 11:00 and last until 20:00 if you would like to come visit her.” 

“Thank you.” He hung up the phone, pacing to the bed and sitting heavily on the edge. His hands buried themselves in his hair as he resisted the urge to yell. And to think he left her on a bad note! He should have tried harder to apologize, should have just cancelled this trip, should have, should have, should have.

He would have to cancel the meetings tomorrow. No matter how important they were, you were his number one priority. He couldn’t believe he actually put work over you.

Thinking about that made him feel sick to his stomach, but he shook it off. He had to call Jaehee.

She picked up after the fourth ring. “Hello?” She still sounded alert, though her voice revealed to him that she was fairly tired. 

“We must return to Korea as soon as possible. Cancel the meetings tomorrow.” There was some shuffling in the background.

“Sorry? You said cancel the meetings to finalize the buyout and go back to Korea?”

“Did I stutter?”

“May I ask what brought this on so suddenly?” He could barely get himself to speak the words. It took a second to get the words to even form in his mind, and another few to coax his tongue into uttering the words.

“MC was in an accident and is in ICU at a local hospital.” 

Jaehee gasped on the other line. “Are you serious?”

“Would I joke about this, Assistant Kang?”

“N-no sir. Um, I’ll cancel the meeting and contact the flight to take us back as soon as possible.” The line went dead as Jaehee went to carry out her duties, leaving Jumin with his growing anxiety for the safety of his wife.

 

Jumin could feel the eyes of hospital staff and patients alike on him as he walked through the halls, following the signs to the ICU of the hospital. Perhaps they recognized him, or maybe they were taking note of the bodyguards trailing behind him. Whatever the reason was didn’t matter, as he let their stares bounce off him.

He was there for one reason, and one reason only: you.

The woman at the reception desk looked tired, her scrubs a bit rumpled and her hair a bit messy, but she perked up as he walked in. “Hello, sir. How can I help you?”

“I’m here to see MC Han. She is my wife.” Her face fell as he spoke her name, making his stomach follow suit. 

“Of course. She is in room nine, right down this hallway.” The woman stood and leaned over the counter, pointing further down the hallway. Glass sliding doors lined one side of the hall, including right behind Jumin and the desk. Most were open, while a few were shut. “I believe there is a nurse in there checking her vitals, but if not, if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask.”

Jumin’s heart was in his throat as he counted the numbers on the doors. He didn’t know what to expect. Would you be awake? Unconscious? Battered and bruised? Bandaged? Would you still be upset with him?

_ Room six, room seven, room eight… room nine. _

He stopped right in front of the door. The curtain was drawn, but the door was open, and he could hear someone moving about inside. There was the distinct beeping of the machine tracking her heartbeat and vitals. For the most part, it sounded normal, but then again, he wasn’t a doctor; he had no idea if the rate was normal or not.

He took a deep breath and raised a hand to move the curtain aside, but fell short when the curtain opened before he could grip the fabric. The nurse gasped out and stumbled back a few steps, steadying herself on a nearby chair. Her clipboard clattered noisily onto the tile floor. “Oh, sir, you scared me!”

“I apologize.”

She appeared a bit taken aback by his formal response, but recovered quickly, retrieving her clipboard before straightening up. “Are you her husband?” The nurse gestured towards the bed, but Jumin was already staring at you lying on the bed, eyes closed, a tube in your nose feeding you oxygen. You had told him what it was once, but the word was escaping him. “Sir?”

He forced his eyes off you and back to the nurse. “Yes. May I have a moment with her?”

“Of course. I was just leaving.” She gave Jumin a quick smile and stepped around him, heading back towards the nurse’s station. He took a step inside, but fell short when he heard his name called by the nurse.

“Mr. Han? Has anyone told you what happened?”

“No, I haven’t been told anything.” He took another look at you before quickly shutting the curtain and stepping to the side. The nurse’s expression darkened as she gripped her clipboard to her chest and her eyes locked with Jumin’s. 

“I’ll get the doctor in to talk to you. Have a moment with your wife.” She left quickly, hurrying towards the nurse’s station.

In the meantime, Jumin turned back to the doorway and pushed through the curtain. You were still asleep. 

The room was quaint. A few photos were on the wall to make the room seem cheerier than it actually was, but Jumin could see it for what it really was: a hospital room.

He dragged a chair up to your bedside and sat down, immediately taking your hand in his and stroking the back of your hand with his thumbs, careful not to disturb the IVs already in your skin. 

No noise filled the room besides the machinery surrounding your bedside and his breathing, which sounded deafening in his ears. He’s never really had to visit someone in the hospital. Should he speak to you? Could you even hear him?

After a few minutes of silence, he finally decided to talk to you. “I’m here, MC. I’m so sorry, I was awful to you yesterday. I never should have accepted that business meeting for yesterday. I do not know what was going through my mind, and I cannot apologize enough. Please wake up. I love you.” His eyes closed as he brought your hand up to his face and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin and rested his forehead in the same spot.

You didn’t move. You didn’t acknowledge he was even there. The only change was a bit of an increase in your heart monitor, which quickly dropped once again.

A knock sounded from the doorway. Jumin quickly raised his head, hands still clasping yours, and turned to see a dark haired man standing just outside the door, a white coat covering his arms and torso and a stethoscope draped around his neck. “May I come in?”

“You may.”

The doctor stepped inside, turning and gently pulling the curtain closed before making his way over, dragging a chair along with him. Jumin waited, eyes locked on you as the doctor situated himself beside Jumin. The doctor beside him drew in a breath and blew it out before starting. “My name is Dr. Myung. I’ve been in charge of MC’s care. Do you know what happened?”

“As I recall, she responded to a building collapse and she was injured. I do not know the specifics yet.” Dr. Myung nodded, his eyes darting over towards your unconscious form before returning to Jumin. 

“Yes. I’m not sure of what, exactly, caused the wall to collapse onto her, but I believe she was protecting a small child when it happend.” It made sense. You always wanted to help people. It was one of the many traits you had that he adored, as well as one of your reasons for becoming an EMR. Of course you would sacrifice yourself to save a child.

“What is the extent of the damage?”

“When the wall collapsed on her back, it caused a significant amount of damage. In the position she was in, her hips and lower back took most of the impact. From what we have determined, she has a spinal cord injury due to spinal injury.” Dr. Myung paused, reading Jumin’s expression. It remained stoic and neutral, so he continued. “Mr. Han, your wife is paralyzed from the waist down. Due to the extent of the damage, she will never be able to walk again.”

Paralyzed?

_ Paralyzed? _

His MC, his beautiful, loving, amazing MC, paralyzed?

“There is no possible way she could ever regain movement?” The doctor shook his head, his lower lip sucked in between his teeth and head low. 

“I’m afraid not. But, the good news is, she has been awake and alert. She knows the extent of the damage, and has taken the news well.” A small smile fell across the doctor’s face as he glanced over at MC. “I believe she will be able to still live her life to the fullest despite being paralyzed. From what I’ve seen of her, she’s quite a fighter. It didn’t take her long to recall what happened. She has a slight concussion, but that doesn’t seem to have affected her memory.” He smiled at Jumin and stood up, readjusting his jacket. “I’ll give you some time with her. I believe she’s awake.” 

Right as the doctor finished speaking, Jumin felt someone squeeze his hand. When he turned, he was greeted by your groggy smile. “MC.”

“Jumin.” Your voice was a bit hoarse, most likely from not being used and from the different drugs and procedures they had been doing to you, but he still could hear the familiar teasing tone in your voice that he adored. Many emotions filled him, so many he couldn’t tell how, exactly he felt. But, he knew just what would help.

He leaned over and embraced you, burying his face into your shoulder.

Warmth filled his chest as your soft laughter sounded above his head and your hand gently rested on his back, rubbing up and down in a soothing pattern. “It’ll be okay, honey. I’m fine. We’ll make it through this.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Jumin’s voice was muffled by your shoulder, but he assumed you heard as you hummed. 

“I’ve gotten over it. We have more important things at hand to focus on, not some petty argument that happened in the past.” He finally forced himself to straighten up, gripping your hand in his. 

You smiled up at him, a look so pure it made his heart flutter. And to think you could have completely disappeared from his life from that one accident!

“How long were you awake?” 

“Long enough to hear just how sorry you were and that you never should have accepted that business meeting. For the record, you were right. You really shouldn’t have accepted that. But it’s in the past. Let’s focus on the future now, okay?”

He gave you a small smile and nodded. He couldn't agree more.

“Oh, by the way…” You gave him a small smile. “Happy anniversary, honey. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Happy anniversary. I’m sorry we are spending it like this…” You waved your hand. 

“Nonsense. We are together, that’s all I wanted. Though, I didn’t ask to be paralyzed for the rest of my life, but hey, it happened. Gotta roll with the punches.”

Jumin shook his head, a smile inching onto his face as you reminded him just why he fell in love with you. Despite the fact that you are a bit loopy, he took your words to heart. 

Just roll with the punches.


End file.
